


Michiru Might Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Many tears ran down Hotaru's face as she glanced at a barren bed.





	Michiru Might Return

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Many tears ran down Hotaru's face as she glanced at a barren bed. No longer able to view Michiru's smile. Ever since a sick Michiru suffered and died recently. Hotaru turned to the stuffed cat she held. Eyes widened after a brown cat appeared and purred. Michiru cheered Hotaru up. 

 

THE END


End file.
